


The Kings of High School

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, High School AU, Pranks, hair dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Technoblade, Dream, and Skeppy run this school is an iron fist. That's a lie, they use silly string and it works just as well.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Skeppy
Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159916
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	The Kings of High School

Technoblade.  
The valedictorian of the school. Highest marks. Good kid. Does all the work in group projects. Has this red leather bomber jacket that he’s always wearing.

Skeppy.  
The troublemaker. The first person the finger gets pointed at whenever a prank get whispered around ‘round the school. He gets good enough marks to pass. He coasted during his time at school.

Dream.  
He’s the runnerback on the school’s football team. He’s their star player. Can be seen playing tag throughout the hallways, parkouring around and off the roof, or chatting up others for an extra cookie from the caf. Doesn’t like school at all. Always had other more ambitious plans.

* * *

Of course these three had actual names, but the entirety of the student body glared at whichever substitute teacher was not informed by the staff to not use their names. By the time the three of them reached senior year, the class lists had these names on them.

Skeppy and Technoblade met in the first grade. Skeppy’s extrovertedness forcing him to make new friends. Technoblade’s awkwardness not telling this guy to shut up and leave him alone. It’s fine. The guy grew on him.

Skeppy went out and made other friends. Always making time to check in with his bud no mater how popular he became.

Technoblade did make his own friends. But he wasn’t as buddy-buddy as other people.

Dream made his own name in the seventh grade. Quickly becoming friendly with Technoblade and Skeppy.

One of Skep’s pranks was to dye Tech’s hair bright pink.

That was the day he got a personality. The student body still whispers about the screams of terror evoked from the pranksters mouth. His hair was blue the next day. Dre’s green the next.

It was his fault for siding with Skep while Tech was hunting him down.


End file.
